Lurch for Lunch
225px |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Trick |ability = A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. |flavor text = Will work overtime for food.}} Lurch For Lunch is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability makes a selected zombie do a bonus attack. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Trick *'Ability:' A Zombie does a Bonus Attack. *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description Will work overtime for food. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common Update 1.6.27 *Design change: The brain is now more detailed and on a plate. Strategies With This trick should be used on either zombies with high strength or zombies that can directly attack the plant hero, preferably both. This trick can also be used to destroy a powerful plant with low health. Note that when you use this trick on a Paparazzi Zombie that it will attack before gaining strength from the trick. Using this with Nurse Gargantuar works if your hero is in need of healing. Alternatively, this can be used effectively on zombies with attacking traits. Bullseye zombies like Mountain Climber and Pool Shark do not charge the plant hero's Super-Block Meter, allowing for "free" damage on the plant hero, Strikethrough zombies like Hot Dog Imp and can destroy a whole row on plants and bypass Team-Up plants as well as dealing damage to the plant hero, Deadly zombies can destroy a powerful plant early, Frenzy zombies can tear through a row of plants and damage the plant hero without being hurt, and [[Card#Anti-Hero|'Anti-Hero']] zombies can take out a weak-enough plant on its way to deal an extremely high chunk of damage to the opposite hero on the "Fight!" phase. This can also be used to thaw out a [[Card#Freeze|'Frozen']] zombie. Gallery IMG 0102.png|Lurch for Lunch's statistics LurchLunch.PNG|Lurch for Lunch's card LfLFirefighter2.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on Firefighter Copter Commando eating brains.jpeg|Lurch for Lunch being used on Copter Commando PicsArt 11-20-11.43.18.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on Walrus Rider Free Bonus Attack to Zombot 1000.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being used on Zombot 1000 LurchForLunchCardSprite.png|Lurch for Lunch's card image Old Lurch for Lunch stats.png|Lurch for Lunch's statistics Lurch for Lunch HD.png|HD Lurch for Lunch Lurch for Lunch new card.png|Card LFLGadget.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on a Gadget Scientist BonusAttack.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on a weakened Hot Dog Imp LurchforToxic.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on Toxic Waste Imp FireBonus.png|Lurch for Lunch being used on Firefighter LurchForLunchHDescription.png|Description before update 1.2.11 Lurch for Lunch card.png|Card before update 1.2.11 Receiving Lurch for Lunch.jpeg|The player receiving Lurch for Lunch after losing a level before the 1.2.11 update Choice between Lurch for Lunch and Beam Me Up.jpeg|The player having the choice between Lurch for Lunch and Beam Me Up as a prize for completing a level before the 1.2.11 update Choice between Lurch for Lunch and Monster Mash.jpeg|The player having the choice between Lurch for Lunch and as a prize for completing a level before the 1.2.11 update Trivia *Its plant counterpart is Time to Shine, though the latter is a superpower trick and costs lesser, as both have the same function. See also *Time to Shine Category:Tricks Category:Gourmet cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies